


Beautiful

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Gay, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Looking Glass, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nygmobblepot, Reflection, Riddles, Self-Reflection, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Ed and Oz are about to have their first bath together but Oswald is self conscious about his looks. Ed helps him the best way he knows how.A request from @Nygmobblespot based on a beautiful piece of Nygmobblepot fanart by @nygmobblepot-nsfw titled 'Please Look How Beautiful You Are'.





	Beautiful

Oswald smiled fondly as he saw the bath.  
Ed always thought of everything.  
The bathroom smelt of vanilla from scented candles placed around the full, steaming tub and the fluffy, multitudinous bubbles shone with rainbow hues as they caught the light. Soft towels (one purple, one green) were sitting folded on the toilet ready for when they had finished with their first shared bath.  
Ed had voiced a desire to try it the night before when Oswald had walked in on him using a tape measure to judge if both of them would fit in the bath at once. Oswald had eagerly agreed and promised to stay out of the room while Ed got it ready.

He turned as Ed entered and raised an intrigued eyebrow as he saw Ed was already naked save for his glasses. He only took those off when he was ready to get down to business.  
There was no need to rush.  
Oswald was enjoying the view.

Ed walked to Oswald and gently began to undo the tasselled belt holding his robe shut. Oswald placed his hands on Ed’s hips and drew himself closer. Ed smiled as he felt Oswald was hard under the material of the robe and dispensed with the formalities.  
Oswald gasped in arousal as Ed tore the robe off him, his skin meeting cold air for just a moment before he felt the steam of the bath.  
He grabbed hold of Ed’s face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  
Ed reciprocated eagerly and smiled as he felt the warmth from Oswald’s flushed cheeks.

‘Ready?’ he whispered.

Oswald nodded.

‘Just let me check the water first’, Ed said, giving Oswald a light tickle under the chin before turning to the tub.

Oswald wiped his forehead clean of sweat and caught a glimpse of them both in the mirror above the sink.  
His heart sank at the sight.

He had never seen Ed and he naked together before despite making love many times.  
Had they always looked so different? So ’at odds’ with each other?  
Ed, tall and lean. Oswald short and…  
He self-consciously poked the dark circle that indicated where he had been shot in the shoulder before his eyes drifted down to his stomach where there was a deeper scar. He traced it and frowned at the indentation it had caused.  
Had he gained some weight? He hadn’t noticed. He would have to watch that.  
Had his skin always been so pale and sickly looking?  
Deep down he knew he was being ridiculous. Ed wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t find him attractive and had seen him in much worse shape, even when they hadn’t even been friends!  
But, he couldn’t help but wonder how many of their ‘associates’ had noticed the contrast when Oswald hadn’t. Were they secretly laughing at the strange looking pair?  
They wouldn’t dare laugh to their faces but how many cruel smiles had been directed at their retreating backs or whispered behind hands as they passed.  
It was different in public: when he and Ed stood together, Oswald felt nothing short of invincible.  
But here, in the sterile light of the pristine bathroom he felt exposed. As if every one of his flaws were being thrown into even sharper relief.  
And there were so many.

‘Um, Ed?’ Oswald asked, ‘You know what, I think all this…steam has gotten to me. May-maybe we should do this another time’.

‘Are you alright?’ Ed asked, brow furrowed in worry as he dried his hand.

‘Yes! Of course! My head just feels a bit…off’.

He knew Ed didn’t believe him. He didn’t blame him.

‘What’s wrong Oswald?’

Oswald didn’t reply but Ed got his answer from the split-second glance that Oswald gave the mirror.

‘Okay, okay’, he said, rubbing Oswald’s shoulders comfortingly, ‘We don’t have to do this if you’re not up to it’.

‘Thank you’, Oswald said, reaching down to grab his robe from where it was lying on the floor.

‘Would you tell me something first though?’

Oswald nodded, wary of this new condition but keen to compromise having disappointed Ed.  
Ed moved behind Oswald and turned him around. Oswald closed his eyes and leant on the sink reisgnedly as he realised Ed had positioned him so he was looking in the mirror.  
Ed took the robe from him and placed it carefully on top of the towels before returning.  
Ed was right behind him and Oswald could feel his breath of the back of his neck as Ed circled his arms around his chest.

‘What do you see?’ Ed asked, punctuating the question with a soft kiss to Oswald’s neck.

Oswald shivered: aroused by Ed’s tenderness but cheeks burning with shame.

‘I see a ruined thing’, he said quietly, ‘A bird that can't fly or sing. Just hobble and squawk. And you're just...’

He shook his head.  
Handsome. Wonderful. Perfect.  
Ed was all these things and more.

‘You deserve better than me’, Oswald finished.

He sighed as he felt Ed begin to create a trail of kisses all the way down his neck. 

‘I have vanquished monsters’, Ed said, each sentence of his impromptu riddle sealed with a kiss, ‘I have toppled kings and queens. I destroyed my father’s killers and mentored a lost soul to villainy. I hold a city in my claws and slowly close my grip. I stand proud, a bird of prey unbound, thriving in the deep’.

Ed could feel Oswald shaking as he nuzzled his face into his soft feather like hair.

‘Who am I?’ Ed asked, inhaling deeply.

Oswald hadn’t opened his eyes and Ed didn’t know if the water on eyelashes was moisture from the steam or tears. Ed felt Oswald place a hand over one of his arms and squeeze.

‘I don't know’.

‘Yes you do’, Ed insisted gently, ‘Please. See what I see. Just look at how beautiful you are’.

Oswald’s eyes snapped open, the embarrassed tears evaporating instantly. Ed had never called him that before. Plenty of other wonderful things but never that.  
He looked over his shoulder and saw Ed looking back, his warm brown eyes caring and honest.

‘You really think so?’ Oswald asked, giving a small smile.

He turned and allowed Ed to guide him towards the tub, his doubts assuaged by the loving touch of his perfect partner. They had both been looking forward to this and, as Oswald’s insecurities faded like melting ice in steam, the water was looking more and more appealing by the moment. 

‘I know so’, Ed said before giving a cocky smile, ‘I’d be happy to present my evidence if you wish but I'm always right'.

He leant in, lips puckered for a kiss but sputtered as he suddenly tasted a mouthful of soapy bubbles.  
Oswald laughed as he blew the remainder of the bath bubbles he had scooped up from his palm at Ed as if he were blowing a kiss.  
Oswald removed Ed’s glasses and saw Ed give a lustful smile. 

‘Yes you are’, Oswald beamed mischievously, brandishing a long handled scrubbing brush like a king’s sceptre, ‘Scrub my back?’


End file.
